


Chocolate And Wine

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, v[NEU]
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Restaurants, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “This is a lot more cozier than I thought it would be.” The dark voice that came through those pale pink lips didn’t match the appearance of the tall woman and if anybody else would’ve listened to the conversation they’d known by now that this was a male perfectly disguised as a woman. To the ones already sitting at the table it was just another game of theirs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate And Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruasubru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruasubru/gifts).



> This one is for a very special someone~

A chair was pulled out to let what appeared to be a tall woman sit down at the end of the table. At the other end a male sat down without the same assistance. The waiter bowed his head and disappeared into the kitchen as they both were seated. A smile appeared on the tall woman’s face.

   “This is a lot more cozier than I thought it would be.” The dark voice that came through those pale pink lips didn’t match the appearance of the tall woman and if anybody else would’ve listened to the conversation they’d known by now that this was a male perfectly disguised as a woman. To the ones already sitting at the table it was just another game of theirs.

   “It’s Valentine’s day, what did you expect?” An equally dark voice came from the one already dressed as a male.

   “Honestly?” The carefully colored eyes looked back at him and a hand slipped underneath his chin to support his head’s weight as he put his elbow on the table. “Breakfast in bed and sex.” His voice lowered dramatically as he didn’t want anyone else but the ears it was aimed for hear it and it had the same kind of impact and reaction he was hoping for. An easy-going laugh was let from the thin lips and with a smirk the raven-head at the opposite side winked back at him flirtatiously.

   “I’m a simple man, you’ve got that right. But, I just thought that I’d treat my lady the right way for once.” He carefully placed his thumb against his lips, telling the other he had something kinky planned for that evening. The waiter from before came back from the kitchen as those dark lashes looked down at the table as a light shade of pink appeared underneath all of that make-up, unable to answer him as preferred with the unwanted company. They locked gazes again and the male motioned discreetly for the other to make a move.

   “Excuse me.” The lady-like male stood up and headed for the restroom.

   “Any problems?” The waiter raised an eyebrow and the raven-head shook his head.

   “None at all.” The frown between his eyebrows told the waiter a different story. “She loves sweets, bring her something with chocolate and some wine. I’ll go talk to her.” The male looked serious and honest enough for the waiter to just nod and accept his wishes as the raven-head stood up.

   “Alright, something with chocolate is coming right up.” The waiter turned his back at the same time as the other male headed towards the restroom with confidence in his steps.

   “Hixro?” The frown between his eyes disappeared as a humming answered him lowly. “May I come inside?” A silent moment went past, making all sorts of thought of doubt cloud his mind. Then the lock turned and the door the low voice had come from opened up, inviting him inside. A couple of wide open, expecting eyes followed his every move as he locked the door behind him. The brunette bit his bottom lip, pressing his back slightly nervously against the wall as the raven-head moved close to him. They exchanged gazes and the spark of lust visibly burned inside both of them. Lips connected shortly, teasingly testing the other’s borders.

   “Rei…” The brunette’s eyes suddenly moved nervously again. “Make this quick.”

   “Come here.” A strong arm reached up to touch the painted cheek and leant in for a heated kiss. And as a couple of skinnier ones wrapped themselves around the raven-head’s neck they quickly positioned themselves comfortable enough to be able to do it against the wall. They rubbed up against each other as the skirt fell back to reveal a couple of obscurely girly panties underneath, but the strong hands removing them didn’t remark the peculiar choice and removed them just enough to reveal skin.

   “Oh god.” A whisper low enough to almost slip past his ears unnoticed. The brunette’s hands immediately reached down to unbutton the uncomfortable pair of jeans rubbing up against his sensitive skin. Lips connected again after he pulled them down enough to let them slid down the thin thighs of the raven-head.

   “You’re beautiful.” An equally as low voice answered between a couple of breathtaking kisses. His fingers traveled down between the meaty cheeks of the brunette and he was awarded a low gasp for that. The brunette tensed up for a second and roamed around for the shortest of moments. And then he slipped the raven-head something small, cold and plastic into the strong hands. Rei’s fumbling fingers grabbed the object with one hand and swiftly popped the lid open.

   “Quick.” Hixro breathed anxiously as a wet finger slipped inside of him. “Another.” His wish was granted as another finger slipped past his entrance, scissoring him quickly. “Enough, do me.” The taller slapped the raven-head’s shoulder slightly and gripped down harder as he was even further pressed against the wall. Their gazes locked as the head of the length slid past his entrance and inside of him. They challenged each other’s looks and then intertwined their lips in a harsh kiss.

   “Fuck.” Rei couldn’t stand the way the brunette looked at him and thrust inside him mercilessly. The taller breathed heavily, but otherwise there were very little noise coming from them at this point.

   “Oh god, yes.” Hands found their way up into raven hair as one kiss melted into another, picking up a rough and steady pace. One that was forcing both of them to climax rather sooner than later, just like places like this required in order to be able to finish before anyone walked in on them. “Ah, I’m coming.” The brunette breathed and nails dug their way into the revealed skin. The pace slightly turned sloppy, but not enough to make any big difference and within a couple of thrusts his back arched and he released onto them both.

   “Ngh.” The raven-head inhaled deeply as the other let go and focused to be able to release himself. And a couple of sloppy thrusts later he climaxed inside the brunette, being awarded a couple of sloppy kisses as well as he slowly let the brunette set his legs to the ground again. Within a moment the taller had taken some toilet paper and begun cleaning them both off while stealing a kiss from the raven-head here and there. They wrapped everything up and put on their clothes again, checking each other for evidence of what had just happened.

   “What did you order?” The brunette ran his fingers through his hair and tried to make it as neat as possible while he spoke.

   “Something with chocolate and wine.” Rei smirked as he spoke. He saw the light that lit in the darkly colored eyes.

   “I love you.” A kiss was placed on the raven-head’s cheek.

   “I sure damn hope so.” The frown between his eyebrows appeared again, but he still looked a bit amused. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not finished with these two yet


End file.
